Beyond The Eyes of a Murderer
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Those eyes.. could petrify a blind man. BB/L


My friend Cassie actually inspired me with this story; and I was originally going to put a little rape into it (maybe I'll continue it, I don't know for sure) and make it longer, but I'm satisfied with it so far. I've never written Beyond before or L in the same story, I have however, written Beyond/Raito/L but never uploaded it as it is incomplete. So yeah.. enjoy..

* * *

Beyond The Eyes of a Murderer

The continuous drip of a liquid substance against a metal - or any type of surface - material echoed through the almost silent room. I say silent because there was a gentle crackling in the distance; one of the noise a pair of jeans would make as the fabric brushed together in step of the person wearing the material. Each step had a different time limit between them; but I was too dazed to count.

There was no light, no form of it either. As if all windows, doors and candles have been demolished, leaving a cold, wet room with a draft coming through a small hole by the wall. Or at least, something of the sort. The darkness was almost frighteningly welcoming. Enclosing itself around me as I shifted from the cold tiles of the floor and hissed a silent rasp of pain.

There was no point in moving, but there was hope to try. My legs felt casted down and my arms sore and sensitive as if bruised. I reached my arms down slowly, curling my chest to my knees in a swift movement, a quick sharpness of pain eloped through me; but I ignored it. I felt my legs, the material of my ripped jeans and soon to my calves. Nothing. No rope, no ties, no cuts on the vulnerable skin. Of course, under the material was most likely a different matter.

Another step echoed through the room, bouncing off of the wall and teasing my ears. Perhaps my hearing was teasing me. Assuming to me that there was another in the room - I didn't need to hear it though, to understand. I could feel them. Their vibes sent off a harsh aura and I couldn't help but let a shiver rake through me at the next heavy step I heard.

Even a fool with no moral knowledge would know those steps, know the surroundings and that same familiar scent as the foot stopped in front of me. I froze, my breath stopped and my eyes clenched shut.

"Awake are we?" The voice of a familiar man taunted. I opened one eye, the one nearest to the floor in hope the other didn't catch my wondering. I supposed, though, that this man was not stupid and sensed my movement. He would know if I was faking my slumber.

So instead I replied with a confident voice; who was I to give this man pleasure of my own fear? None of a man, indeed. "I am," I told the other, but the response was a quick chuckle and the scraping of legs of a wooden chair across tiles. I cringed. That noise - one of the worst in my opinion.

"You've been unconscious for a very long time," My enemy told me. I resisted the urge to laugh. Of course I had been unconscious for a long time; if awake I would not come quietly. "Though I suppose that was best. But anymore of your foolish weakness and I would have been forced to awaken you myself." He told me.

I grunted as I sat up. "Perhaps," I responded quietly, "But if unconscious how would I wake up? Depending on the way you've put me in to lead to said unconscious state. I am quite the deep sleeper.. Beyond."

A chuckle curled around me. "I know that," He told me, "I have known you for years. It pains me to see that you've forgotten my knowledge of you, Lawliet." I grunted again. A name I despised, because it was the only name I knew; the only name anyone knew - rather then a name to hide behind.

"Of course, the sadistic little stalker whom couldn't get his own way after A died, you tried to avenge him in the most foolish of ways, Beyond. Becoming a genius and becoming number one is never an easy take. A of all people -"

The sudden jolt of a noise shook me from my words. I silenced myself.

"We're not talking about A, Lawliet. Not today." Today? So there would be other times where I would find myself sitting in this room. I opened both of my eyes, trying to find him in the darkness, but all I could see was the familiar shine of red and white, a glint of emotionless humour in his eyes as they met mine.

Those eyes.. could petrify a blind man.

"Why are we here at all?" I pried. I could feel the smug look radiating off of his face, aimed at me - only it didn't show in his eyes. Odd.

His silence startled me. For Beyond it was quite extraordinary to have him quiet, especially if asked a question. Though scarily inhumane and slightly beyond his mind; he was quite the polite person. Undercover though of course. The game of a porcelain doll, Roger would tell me. Of course, that would be my game also.

"I think it's quite clear, Lawliet.." He told me. I almost smiled. Almost. "Your attention lately has been consistant on a boy you make no move to stop. Tell me, Lawliet, if this child is who you find him to be.. what are your intentions?"

The Kira case. I wouldn't have guessed Beyond would be interested in that. I suppose he thought of the ways Kira killed to be quite dull and lifeless, because the deaths were not of his own hand, but by a pen and a pointless piece of paper. Beyond stratigised his killings perfectly, making them impossible to solve until he put himself on the line of his own deaths.

Though, I could see his point. Kira's way of killing was incredibly dull, but the ideas were beyond the imagination of even a serial killer like Beyond himself, who was probably kicking himself into the dirt for not thinking of such a good strategy. I tutted.

"It is not like you to get involved in such a case, Beyond," I told him. My thoughts coming out in thirteen words, simply. Beyond's chuckle was quick and soft. "My intentions are as we all on the police force wish to happen; an execution."

Beyond's voice was tinted in poisonous sweetness, "Why not send him to someone who knows real torture? After all, a death of so many can't be so easily thrown away.. The families would probably wish to benefit, knowing the murderer of their loved ones died with a struggled death." My eyes narrowed, still locked with obnoxious red ones. So he wanted a place in the case? For his own personal fantasy of killing again.

Though it had been years since he had killed.

"It is not his time yet, Beyond." I told him.

Beyond chuckled, the chair moving back and scratching the tiles stubbornly. Beyond's footsteps moved away, stopped and then came back as something in the room jolted and buzzed with an electrical current. Then the lights came on.

I clenched my eyes shut and rubbed them harshly. When I opened them again I looked down at the floor I was on. Covered in dry blood, pictures on the walls and familiar news articles. Pictures of me, articles of me, and some of Kira - even a couple on Beyond himself. But he took a greater pride in the ones of my own.

"Perhaps not," Beyond said finally. I looked up at him, taking in his almost identical - to mine - appearance and glared at him with curiosity. "But a killer is a killer, regardless of his time."

Odd.

"You only kill those whose time it is though?"

Beyond laughed, "You honestly still live in a world of fairy tale, Lawliet. Of course that is how I work. How my work will shine innocent and dangerous all together. But then, there is that part of every person who wants Kira dead, who better to kill him then a more experienced worker?"

"Since when did you care of other people's opinions, Beyond?" A question we both knew the answer to. Because, truly as a child he hid in the shadows with his friend - A - and cursed to him, telling him of his thoughts and dreams of becoming as I was then. A foolish, naive child he would grow to be, Watari had told him. But he did not listen - to anyone but myself.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders under black material. My eyes scaled down my own body, pulling the material of my jeans up my legs I examined my skin and looked at the bruises and cuts. They did not hurt, but they were fresh. "Look beyond the eyes of a murderer, and see a man of justice." He told me. A thing he recited to me as a child.

He looked almost innocent back then; but now with red eyes of a Shinigami's trait and the porcelain skin of a doll, pale lips and black ink under his eyes he was frightening. I shook and pulled my jeans back to my bare feet and looked up at him with a blank expression.

Though I hid more than I allowed obvious.

"A man of justice would never spill another man's blood," I responded calmly. I was right. He knew I was right, and the knowledge shone in his eyes as he narrowed them stubbornly.

A smirk curled on his pale pink lips as he sat back in the chair, a tub of something by his side. Red. Like his eyes, but almost jelly like. My eyes met his again. Sarcastic cocky remarks would fly. I could feel a debate of words coming.

Odd, we argued in the most worst times. Yet neither of us did anything about it.

"But you still wish to spill Kira's blood? Does that not make you as unjust as I? Perhaps even worse." He laughed. I narrowed my eyes. He was also right. Perhaps I had taught him something useful.

"Worse?" I replied, "A man who has spilled the blood of others is worse than a man who will spill that of another who deserves it. But your point is correct, Beyond. There will be unjust things that will keep me from executing Kira." I nodded to him, "Perhaps your ways are more just. Perhaps," I emphasized, "But the fact is nobody will win, because blood will spill in the end. Not of just one man."

Beyond's eyes looked above me, and his smirk dropped only a small fraction. He was proud, yet shocked at the same time. Neither jolted his ego. "That is where I come in," He told me, moving off of his chair and onto his knees, "Now. Let's forget this talk on pointless events and move onto the reason I kept you here."

I nodded. My curiousity was catching onto me.

"Obviously, full credit on you will be given and money will be rewarded after the Kira case is over; and I know already of each small case you're working on outside of the Kira case," I smirked, no denying his ways of hacking into things - perhaps he tricked Mail into that? - a smart man, indeed. "So I want many things out of this. Stop your men from my back, I am to do what I want with whom I want. Each death as important as the others, one of your men will die each time my case is opened, and soon enough.." Beyond knelt over me, I sat silent as a knife was pulled from his sleeve, slipping into his palm. His fingers curled around it. "You will be the last."

I watched him, the knife is his hands reflecting the light on the wall. He dragged the cool blade across my harm, rotating it's sharp point and breaking my skin before digging in more, enough for the knife to get stuck there. I hissed in pain, arching my back in an attempt to free myself; but Beyond held me in place, retracting the knife from my skin's tight hold.

"Are the conditions understood?" He asked me. I nodded slowly, clutching my arm and feeling the warmth of my blood seep through my fingers and over my knuckles; down my arm and dripping from my elbow. Beyond smirked. "..Good. My second desire: I want something of yours."

I hissed slightly as Beyond's bloody knife slipped under my shirt, grazing my skin in a taunting manner as if to tease me with the sharpness and the cold warmth of my blood and the metal mixing together - would the taste be curiously alike?

"Something of mine?" I mirrored.

Beyond nodded, black hair falling over red eyes as he dug the knife against my rib cage and dragged it down above my navel. I yelled loudly, unable to keep tears of pain away from my eyes. Beyond grinned manically.

"Lie down, L." He taunted, "Let me show you my desire.."


End file.
